This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The INBRE Year One equipment funds provided to Northeastern State University were used to provide start-up equipment for three new hires with biomedical research interests, equip newly renovated laboratory space, and support on-going biomedical research projects. Equipment purchased included centrifuge rotors and carriers for use in numerous protocols including isolation of DNA, RNA, and proteins (part of start-up equipment for two new hires;centrifuge purchased with other funds), an Eppendorf Thermomixer for use in numerous protocols that require mixing and incubation of reagents or reaction mixtures (support for on-going projects), a Revco ultra-low freezer for storage of bacterial strains, enzymes, nucleic acids, and other molecular biology reagents (part of start-up equipment for two new hires;also equipment for newly renovated laboratory space), a basic microscope system for checking morphology of yeast cells and growth of yeast cell cultures (support for on-going project), a water purification system to provide high quality water for preparation of solutions (part of start-up equipment for three new hires;also equipment for newly renovated laboratory space), a rotary evaporator for use in synthesis of cross-linking reagents for protein folding studies (part of start-up equipment for one new hire), and a fluorometer for quantifying DNA in DNA preparations contaminated with RNA (support for on-going projects).